Captivating
by Psalm 136
Summary: A beautiful elleth catches Elrohir's eye, and he must dance with her. But dancing is more than just movement for him. Set before Being Discovered. ElrohirOFC, no Mary Sue.


Okay, this just struck me when I was wishing Nieriel Raina a happy Thanksgiving (I know, this was written a LONG time ago). It's just a little one-shot (or will be multi-chaptered if I think of something). This is a prelude to Being Discovered, focusing on Elrohir and Alya. You don't need to read the other to understand this, but I would love if it you read the other story. Just as a note, Alya and Elrohir, at this point, are not married. They're only friends.

**DISCLAIMER:** Elrohir is not mine, unfortunately. Neither is any of the places mentioned. The only character I can claim as my own is Alya. The rest is the mighty Tolkien's.

Also, this was semi-betaed by Nieriel Raina. Love her, adore her, worship her… I do.

Captivating

The night's celebrations were well underway. Wine was freely poured and freely consumed, and many delicious dishes were sitting on the tables, waiting to be eaten. The floor was cleared for the dancers who stepped merrily to the music and for the musicians who were leading the dance with gusto. Never had the notes been livelier and never had the quick songs seemed so fast. Dancing became more vigorous as the night went on and some couples took seats at the tables and simply watched the other elves that were intent on dancing the night away.

By the turn of night to day, Alya was exhausted. She took a seat amongst her many friends and laughed as they served her liberal amounts of elven wine. She picked up the goblet and put it to her lips and let the crimson liquid pass into her mouth. She let out a sigh as she relaxed and settled to watch the dancers. Though she did wish to take part in the wonderful meal that was waiting for her, she also wished to join the next dance, which was bound to be another fast one. She bounced her feet in anticipation, a grin forming on her face.

That happy grin slowly faded from her face as the music transitioned from a tempo that could be described as vivace to a slow waltz with an adagio beat. It seemed the torches in the Hall of Fire burned lower for that song, and the stars in the heavens let go of some of their glory to allow lovers one moment of absolute magnificence and splendor, to preach of the worthiness of love.

But none seemed to be as wondrous as one of the male elves that danced with a greater grace than the others.

Alya was not an elleth with a reputation for longing for an ellon to court her. Yet she found herself longing for that ellon who danced quite intimately with his partner. She found herself captivated by him. It wasn't his handsome looks, or his broad body that hinted at his part-human heritage. Strangely enough, there was poetry in his grace with which he moved. She couldn't take her eyes from his form though there was another in his arms. He commanded time to stop with his dance, and forced all eyes to him to witness the beauty he could create.

Several couples still danced around the ellon who had caught her eye and his partner, but they only seemed to diminish his grace with their lesser skills. Alya could not even hear her friends anymore. All she heard was the heart-wrenching music and all she could see was the ellon who was making her heart flutter in her chest. Elrohir. The name sounded bittersweet in her mind. It had been weeks since she had realized her heart had turned for him, her beloved friend. She had not pined for him; her heart simply sung his praises whenever he stopped his work to speak with her, and her mind simply recognized him as a great ellon, one worthy of notice and glorification. She found she longed for his attentions.

†††

Elrohir held his lovely partner close as the music turned to a new tune, one that spoke of blossoming love, of hiding one's eyes from the reality of love, and of vows being broken, and then renewed. The song spoke of how love lived on and never left once it took root, like a mighty mallorn tree in the forests of Lothlorien. He felt tempted to close his eyes and let the scenes the song painted come to his mind, but he was dancing. It wasn't just a pastime for him; it was so much more.

Perhaps it was his warrior training that gave him extra skill, or perhaps it was his simple love for it. He would never trade that sensation that came over him when he had a willing partner who was reasonably talented. For him, dancing wasn't about holding your partner close, it was about creating art with that partner. It didn't matter who she was.

Elrohir slowly turned his partner in a circle and took several steps back, drawing her close once more. Following the beat of the music, he led her in many complicated steps and then brought her to his chest. He found himself scanning the crowd. Elladan was making eyes at a certain elleth again… he spotted many of his friends… but his eyes connected with one elleth's.

Alya.

The name rang through his head and her friendly gaze, watching him in his element, sent a pang of emotion through his soul. He was suddenly captivated. He had always known she was lovely, but never had he truly looked. Her innocently beautiful features and eyes full of an indescribable emotion seemed to call to him. Her lips, even from such a distance, called to him. Never had he been so thankful when the music finally slowed to a halt, signaling the break for the current musicians and the shift of the second wave of musicians. With more couples sitting down, it was tradition for the music to remain mellow and soft to entertain those who were taking part in the wonderful food.

Elrohir let his smile curve at his lips as he bowed deeply to his partner. He took her hand and kissed it. "Excuse me, lady, and thank you for the wonderful dance. We must dance again sometime." He said, and truly meaning it. Yet there was other business to be taken care of before he could dance with her again.

He slipped to the edges of the dance floor and took his time in walking to Alya. It wasn't to create suspense for her, but to collect himself. Emotions strange to him were washing over him as it finally registered to him. He was walking towards one of his dearest friends to ask her to dance. It seemed silly that his stomach was turning at such a simple thing, at a thing he'd done a million times over. Yet for her, it was different. It wasn't a simple question. It was a question that had thousands of levels to it. That question was revealing his heart to her, revealing his emotions, and waiting for her to either accept or reject him. He was offering more than a dance to her; he was offering his heart, whether she knew it or not. Perhaps it was unfair to make so many speculations about five simple words, "Will you dance with me?", but one look at her beautiful face and knowing the beautiful soul within made it fair.

Before he could stop himself, he was standing before her and he was dipping himself into an elegant bow. A genuine smile spread over his face as he offered her his hand. It was almost impossible to see that his hand was shaking, but he could feel the fear rushing through his body. If she declined him one dance, it would be declining him a chance at seeing her beauty, at being her own, at loving her.

"Would you grace me with your beauty on the dance floor, Lady Alya?" Elrohir asked her, his voice soft and husky.

His world was complete when her cool hand slipped into his.

Elrohir nearly felt his heart stop as she stood up with the grace beyond any, even beyond that of his sister. He managed to keep his movements fluid, so his nerves would not be betrayed. He gave her a smile as he led her to the dance floor. He kept a respectable and friendly distance between them, although with his posture he offered her the possibility of drawing closer. With one hand resting at her waist and the other clasping her hand, he felt a rush and he was in heaven.

Alya looked up into his eyes and as he twirled her, she drew closer than the friendly distance. There was not a scant inch between them, but it did not contain a hint of lust. It was merely the sharing of space by two bodies and two hearts.

"Thank you for offering this dance." She murmured, touching the side of her forehead to his shoulder.

"Thank you for accepting." He whispered in return, his lips hovering near her pointed ear. He adjusted their dancing posture and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close. This was a moment that would last forever in his heart, one that would sear a mark on his soul for the rest of his years.

He knew he loved her. It was impossible to be anything but. How was the world not in love with her? He smiled down at her, but his eyes were grave.

"Are you troubled, Elrohir?" She spoke his name tentatively, but he adored how it rolled off of her tongue.

He shook his head, a tender smile gracing his perfect lips. "Not now, and not around you."

All Alya could do was smile in return, until he bent his graceful neck and kissed her lips.


End file.
